


1941（性转）

by Jayne14



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne14/pseuds/Jayne14
Summary: 十里洋场
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, 传, 壳 - Relationship, 星辰, 马东
Kudos: 10





	1941（性转）

@一味药材_

01.  
  
上海滩公共租界福州路离金门饭店不到200米的地方有一家小裁缝店，门口常常插着鲜百合，这家店门小但是生意却十分火爆，上海滩的贵太太们都喜欢来这做旗袍。钟晨楽拿着洗好的百合花推开裁缝店的木门，正好看见抱着报纸到处吆喝的小豆子。笑着挥手招呼：“小豆子！过来！给你朵花儿！”七八岁的小男孩回过头看见穿着湖色小褂，散着长发只把上面一部分用铅笔扎起来的钟晨楽。撒欢儿地跑过来，钟晨楽抽出一支甩甩花上的水珠儿，折断花梗，把百合插到小豆子褂子前面的口袋里：“多好看。”  
小豆子笑得露出因为掉了两颗牙的牙缝：“谢谢钟姐姐！今天的报纸要拿一份儿不？不要你钱。”钟晨楽拍了拍小豆子光秃秃的头：“怎么做生意的你！姐姐怎么教你的？坚决不讲价，只许多要钱。”小豆子摸摸自己没毛的脑瓜子嘿嘿嘿地笑起来：“那不是对别人嘛，姐你又不一样。”“还嘿嘿嘿”钟晨楽撅嘴学小豆子的憨笑，“行了别笑了，我拿一份。”钟晨楽从小豆子手里抽出一份报纸，把铜板放到小豆子兜里，“要不你叔肯定又不高兴。”  
  
钟晨楽拍了拍小豆子屁股：“去吧，开张了。”小豆子点点头，捂着胸前的百合防止掉下来捣蹬着两条腿开始边跑边吆喝。钟晨楽把花插到店外墙上悬着的花篮里然后拿着报纸进了店门，坐在柜台后面的椅子上翻开今天的报纸——最近这个中央执行委员会特工总部的部长李马克风头正盛，报纸上天天都有报道，真是怀疑是不是租界里没什么可报的事了，虽然长得是挺帅的，但总看也看烦了。  
街道上传来汽车刹车的声音随后门’吱呀’一声被推开，钟晨楽抬头看见穿着一身黄色洋装的朴宁走进来，嘴里“朴小姐好”刚说出来，就看见朴宁后面紧接着跟进来一个穿着褐色西服的长身男子。“小钟啊，这是我弟弟朴志晟，刚回国，你给他做两件现在能穿的衣服。”朴宁坐到沙发里把手上的提包放在旁边的茶几上。钟晨楽这才好好看看朴志晟的模样，高鼻深眼、剑眉薄唇，是个美男子。钟晨楽心里偷偷感叹这男人真俊俏，但脸上还挂着笑容：“好的，那朴小姐呆在这等一会儿，朴少爷来跟我量一下具体尺码，”钟晨楽带着朴志晟进到里面的工作室。“请伸一下手臂”钟晨楽拿着软尺在朴志晟身上比划着，量到肩宽的时候看到数字悄悄地在朴志晟背后嘴惊奇得长成个圆：“哇偶”。朴志晟感受到身后小姑娘手指触碰到了自己的后背，然后就听见轻轻的一声惊呼，瞬时将心底的小得意直接挂在了嘴角上。量完尺寸钟晨楽收起软尺走到朴志晟前面，就看到朴志晟咧着笑，心底疑惑这少爷脑子里想什么呢，怎么这么跳脱，拿笔在纸上记下数字：“朴少爷想要什么样式的，中山装还是西装还是长褂儿？”“西装就行，穿着习惯。”在钟晨楽在桌子上记要求的时候朴志晟手插着裤兜绕着工作室参观起来，“我姐说你这做衣服又得适又好看，让我姐这么挑剔的人满意你也是挺不容易的。”看到窗边摆着盆百合花便低下头嗅了嗅，好香。钟晨楽写完放下笔起身把纸收到桌子后面的架子上：“哪有，朴小姐谬赞了。我就一普通做小本生意的哪有那么邪乎。”“小姐喜欢百合？”钟晨楽抽出一个号牌递给朴志晟：“嗯，家里有花到底是好看些，下月初六之后朴少爷派家里佣人拿这个牌子来店里取衣服就好。”朴志晟接过竹制的小牌子，钟晨楽的手指间和朴志晟滚热的手掌接触了一秒，这姑娘手怎么这么冰？“一架粉长春，姑娘人比这花儿美。”钟晨楽听到朴志晟一点也没有中国式的委婉表达，红晕飞满了全脸：“朴少爷说笑了。”朴志晟听钟晨楽话里一直带着儿化音问道：“听姑娘口音不是江浙人？”“嗯，老家是关外奉天府的，北面打过来之后家父就带着我们母女逃到了上海，幸亏家父走之前留给了我这手艺，才不至于今天饿死。”“原来是奉天府的啊，不在那边也好，这租界里是比那边安生些许，还不知姑娘叫什么名字？”“我叫钟晨楽。”少女脆成的声音落在朴志晟耳朵里，钟晨楽，好名字。  
  
朴宁坐在沙发上正好一杯茶的时间朴志晟和钟晨楽前后脚走出来：“小钟量完了啊？顺便给我看看有什么新鲜料子，我也做两身。”钟晨楽从柜子里拿出几款颜色比较靓的上等缎子：“朴小姐前几日不才置办了一批新的吗？怎的又要做？可是我之前的不满意？”朴宁走到柜台前端详：“不是，还不是怕被人比下去，你不知道，最近外滩来了一位李海灿小姐，陈太太的干女儿，名气大的很呢。”钟晨楽手肘杵在柜台上拖着脸：“怎的从没听陈太太来提起过。”朴宁用手挡住脸凑过去轻声说：“我估计是陈主任在外面弄的崽种，陈太太怕丢人才说是自己干女儿，人都没住在陈府，搁这金门饭店呢。”  
正要搭话，朴志晟的脸从旁边猛地出现，吓得朴宁和钟晨楽一哆嗦，朴宁用手扶着胸口拿眼神瞪过去：“你小子想死啊！”朴志晟当没看见他姐的表情，问：“聊什么呢？”朴宁：“你不用知道，小钟，这个蝶粉的给我拿着，图案你看着弄就行。”钟晨楽把那匹蝶粉的缎料标上名字收起来：“好嘞，您和少爷的衣服一起，都是初六之后来取就行。”  
朴宁从桌上拿起手提包挽着朴志晟往外走：“好，到时候我派张妈来取，还有过段日子你要是得空陪我去静安寺拜拜，好长时间没进香火了。”钟晨楽送朴宁和朴志晟到门口，“嗯，寻空一定去。”朴志晟走到象征着身份的黑色汽车旁边拉开车门，朴宁低头去上车。钟晨楽看到朴志晟突然扭过头来，对着她无声地说了句话也跟着上了车。钟晨楽看懂了——是“期待和你再次见面”  
  
02.  
  
金门饭店门前两只镀金狮子，门内七方雕花白玉石，门廊十米红毯，内里128间屋子，能来这金门饭店的人都说不是当大官的就是发大财的。朴志晟一进金门饭店的大门就看到了在里面身后站着警卫官的李马克，走过去拉开椅子坐下去：“哎，我说你就直接在一楼大厅吃饭，不怕有人朝你开暗枪啊？”朴志晟话音刚落门口传来嘭一声枪响，朴志晟惊得回头，只瞧见一个穿着褐色呢子衣的年轻男子直直得倒在门口餐桌旁。从门口迅速进来几个李马克的手下把人抬走，全程不到2分钟。朴志晟撑直了眼睛回过头看李马克。“你刚才说什么来着？”李马克端起面前的咖啡杯低头抿了一口。朴志晟摆摆手：“当我没说”“waiter！”朴志晟抬手，对着李马克说：“你不吃？我可得吃口饭。我刚从我爸那儿来，可累死我了。”“我叫菜了，怎么，朴外长训你了？”朴志晟伸出手使劲摁了摁太阳穴：“我爸想让我直接去他那找个位子坐，我又不想去，可不吵了一顿，差点儿没拿藤条打我。”“你也是不让朴叔省心，找个地方吃白饭不挺好的吗？”“可千万别，我不适合，早知道我就待在英国不回来了。”朴志晟一提起这事就一个脑袋两个大，“菜怎么还没上来？”李马克挥挥手，旁边的服务生上前端着咖啡壶给朴志晟面前的咖啡杯倒满又退了回去，“那你就天天在家待着啊？”“待着呗，无事一身轻，想干嘛干嘛，哪像您这个大忙人，都见不到面。”朴志晟端详了一下咖啡，没喝，又放了回去。“最近处里忙，抓了几个重庆那边的。不得闲跟你出来瞎混。”朴志晟听完李马克的话挑着眉：“我可是听我姐说你没少往丽花皇宫跑啊，我们上海滩第一风流少爷，啊不，第一风流处长。你得拿你这个脸蛋儿骗了多少姑娘小姐。”李马克愣了一下：“玩玩而已。”菜终于上桌了，朴志晟拿起筷子边夹菜边说：“我听我姐说，这金门饭店楼上可住着陈太太的干女儿，据说风姿绰约，丰柔抚媚。你跟人家没谈谈风月？”“欧？你姐说的？还有这等妙人，叫什么名字？”“李海灿，不过人家眼光高着呢，好多家公子少爷都碰了一鼻子灰。”李马克更感兴趣了：“包不包括你？”“我可没有，我最近碰上个姑娘挺有意思的。”“那怎么了？一起呗，不耽误。”朴志晟抬头白了李马克一眼：“咱俩爱情观不和，别说话了。”李马克笑了起来，身后的警卫官看着平时杀伐决断、不苟言笑的李处长被骂还笑得这么开心，不由得重新定位桌子对面的朴志晟。李马克笑完转过头对警卫官吩咐：“送捧玫瑰去楼上李小姐房间。”警卫官闻言退下。李马克回头看朴志晟：“你慢点，没人跟你抢。”“我一会儿去看看那个姑娘，正好她离这不远，我怕晚了她就关门了。”“在这附近？我直接把她送到你们朴府不就好了？”朴志晟拿起餐盘旁边绣着图案的餐巾擦了擦嘴：“你别！你这人怎么这么霸道呢？我吃好了，你结账吧，我走了。”说完拿起旁边的咖啡仰着脖子一饮而尽，起身的时候朴志晟嘴里咖啡的酸涩一下子上头，“这咖啡太浓了。”朴志晟忍着舌苔上的刺激边摇头边往外走。李马克拿起咖啡杯喝了一口：“就要浓的才有味道。”警卫官走回来站到李马克身后，李马克坐直整理了一下领口和腰带，没回头对身后说：“送到了？”“嗯，李海灿小姐收下了。”李马克起身往外走：“行，去97处吧。”刚走到门口，大堂经理从后面追了过来，喊道：“李处长！等一下！”李马克回头看到大堂经理手上拿着一朵玫瑰花跑过来：“李处长，李海灿小姐让我给您的，还让我给您带个话。李小姐说，花多了拥挤在一起便没了意思，争奇斗艳来便乱了眼睛，这花得一支，还得是从万顷花田里挑一朵你最喜欢的，她便从里挑了一支最好看的给您回个礼。”李马克从大堂经理手里接过玫瑰，手里的玫瑰红的烈眼，梗上还有没怎么剪彻底的刺，有些扎手。  
李马克到97处坐到办公椅上才发现手里还拿着玫瑰，摇摇头笑了自己一下便把玫瑰花随便扔到一个不常用的柜子里。  
  
03.  
  
裁缝店一天都没什么客人来，钟晨楽安安心心地做了一天衣服。腰背酸痛一时直不起腰来，愁眉苦脸得锤着腰从工作室走出来正好看到推门而入的朴志晟：“朴少爷怎么来了？你们的衣服还没做好呢。”朴志晟赶到钟晨楽的店看到灯还亮着，高兴地推开门，就看到用手锤后背小脸皱的跟包子一样的钟晨楽，还有小姑娘看到自己惊讶的眼神。  
朴志晟坐到沙发上：“我不是来拿衣服的，就是来看看你。”钟晨楽觉得朴志晟这句话说的太理直气壮了些，都不知道该说他是不要脸还是直率了。“那我去给您沏杯茶。”说完钟晨楽就逃也似的进了工作室。朴志晟看着钟晨楽慌乱的背影笑意更深了。  
钟晨楽端着茶杯从工作室走出来，把茶杯放到朴志晟面前的茶几上：“请。”朴志晟拿起茶杯喝了一口：“这个味道嘛，才对我口味。”“朴少爷……”朴志晟把茶杯放下：“都是朋友，叫我朴志晟就好。”“嗯……朴志晟先生，您有什么事要和我说吗？”朴志晟从怀里掏出一张电影票递给钟晨楽：“我想请钟姑娘看个电影，不知道姑娘肯不肯赏脸。”钟晨楽接过递到眼前黄色的小纸：“什么电影啊？”“《梦断关山》，里面有周旋”“你喜欢周旋啊？”“我更喜欢阮玲玉一点，可惜星陨，你喜欢谁啊？”朴志晟把身子探过去离钟晨楽更近一些。“我喜欢王人美和胡蝶，《渔光曲》的歌我从小就喜欢，只是可惜再也不上映了。不过我也喜欢周旋，长得好看的人谁不喜欢。”钟晨楽低头仔细看了一下电影票，是后天在大光明大戏院的下午五点放映。“你长得也好看。”钟晨楽抬起头就撞上朴志晟认真的眼神，怔了一下不知道该怎么理解这句话的意思，只是手上不自觉得把电影票攥起了褶皱：“谢谢，我会去的。”然后钟晨楽就看到朴志晟笑了，眼睛亮闪闪的，好像小时候在雪地里躺着一仰头就能看到的星星，朴志晟给人的感觉太美好了，以至于她涌出来的情感有点自卑地瑟缩回去。“那好，后天见！”朴志晟起身往外走，走到门口突然回头看向钟晨楽，“下次别持续长时间干活儿了，对眼睛和腰背都不好。”钟晨楽听着朴志晟的吩咐点点头，看着放心而去的朴志晟的背影坐在沙发上良久。  
  
04  
  
钟晨楽坐在柜台后面托着腮摸着票面上写着的电影名字和注意事项，想着一会儿不知道算不算约会的约会。突然门开了，钟晨楽闻声望去，惊艳了一下。走进来的女人穿着水红的丝绸旗袍，襟上排着花色纽扣，细长的脖颈上更是一张惊艳的脸，一双丹凤眼望向钟晨楽。钟晨楽连忙迎了出去：“小姐是要做衣服吗？”李海灿瞥了一眼钟晨楽：“做两身旗袍。”“好，不知道小姐叫什么名字？我给您立个档。”“李海灿。”钟晨楽听到名字一下想起朴宁提起的名媛美人，看来果然名不虚传，气质真绝。给李海灿量完尺寸问：“李小姐想要什么样式的？”“纯黑底色的软缎，滚金边，图案嘛，绣两朵倒仙儿在肩上就好。”钟晨楽听完李海灿精致且有层次的搭配问：“小姐对服妆也有研究？”“穿的多了有了自己的套审美罢了。”  
李海灿跟着钟晨楽到柜台交钱，在钟晨楽低头写字的时候瞥到旁边的电影票：“新上的电影啊，和谁一起去看啊？”钟晨楽听到李海灿问才发现电影票还大剌剌地放在外面，连忙收起放到柜台下。李海灿看着钟晨楽手上飞快的动作，笑起来，声又脆又敞亮：“情郎吧。”钟晨楽耳朵发热，反驳：“没有，朋友而已。”  
人不能念叨，刚聊到朴志晟，就听到汽车轮胎摩擦地的声音，下一刻朴志晟就推开门走了进来。朴志晟搭着李马克的顺风车来钟晨楽的店里接她，结果一进门发现除了钟晨楽还有一个女人，礼貌地冲李海灿点了一下头就走到钟晨楽旁边：“走啊。”钟晨楽越过朴志晟的肩膀看向门外的汽车：“那是你的车？”“不是，李马克正好有事来这边，载我来的。”特务处的那位大名鼎鼎的李处长？李海灿和钟晨楽同时望过去。李马克摇下车窗望向店里，李海灿的头也正好转过来。两人就隔这样对视着，终于李海灿先向李马克扬起一个笑，像那天的玫瑰，张扬热烈。  
05.  
  
今天的大光明电影院好像没什么人，检票台的少年洗的发灰的粗呢里衣外面套着剧院鲜亮的蓝西服，显得有些好笑。钟晨楽和朴志晟接过盖了章的电影票往剧场里走，诺大的放映厅里红丝绒的椅子一排一排的，就是没有一个人。钟晨楽和朴志晟坐到最中央，检票的少年在剧场门口拉下了头顶电灯的线，屋子暗了下来，身后的放映机开始呲呲的转动，光越过钟晨楽和朴志晟的头顶打到台前的白幕上，徐小猫瘦白的脸伴着王人美的歌声出现。钟晨楽瞪大了眼睛，朴志晟扭过头问：“满意吗？”钟晨楽侧首看到朴志晟，他的脸上好像有宠溺，有奸计得逞的狡竭，更多的是快乐。“你怎么找到的？”“《渔光曲》的拷贝英国使馆的Jackson买了一份存着，我在英国时和他弟弟是好朋友，他就借给我了。就是拷贝盘没有声音，我托李马克给我要了一份。喜欢吗”朴志晟的眼睛像小时候躺在荒野甸子上看到的星星，钟晨楽这样想，他一眨眼好像连带着钟晨楽的宇宙也晕了一刹。“喜欢。”王人美在幕布里黑白的世界里卖力的演出着人生的悲欢离合，钟晨楽脑袋里走马灯似的过着和朴志晟的每一次见面，想着朴志晟杂质甚少的笑容，枯死的心里免不了也生出一根细小的枝桠，两人的肩膀也越靠越近。  
电影看完钟晨楽和朴志晟走在路上，身边时不时过去一个醉醺醺的英国兵，钟晨楽穿着个简单的背褂免不了要在夜风下涩缩，刚打了寒战背上一个带有温度的布料就罩了上来。钟晨楽摸着造价不菲的西服，刚想推脱就听朴志晟说：“我小时候来过这里。”“欧？”“我小时候在读过两年私塾，和李马克一起，先生是前清的洋务大臣，家就住这，整天甩着辫子给我们读中庸，满肚子繁文缛节，我和李马克小时候皮的很，趁他睡觉溜到这，给他辫子一剪刀了结了。”“噗嗤”朴志晟看到钟晨楽捂住嘴笑了“然后先生醒了摸着秃的前脑瓜眼睛都红了，我和李马克以为先生会拿教条打死我们，结果先生没打我们，直接辞了教书先生，搬回了老家。”“啊？为什么啊”“我小时候也不知道，觉得老头子小题大做，后来去了英国听着国内的消息心境不一样了，才想明白，先生不是因为辫子没了，是因为辫子是唯一的念想了，没了辫子心里的大清终于亡了，再也不能自欺欺人了。钟晨楽裹紧身上朴志晟又长又大的衣服，正听着朴志晟讲故事，突然身边没了声音，视线移过去发现朴志晟看着天。“怎么了？”“街上变了许多，可这天还是和小时候一模一样。”“那当然了，这地上再怎么风云变幻，也影响不到那里啊，要不老祖宗怎么成天想着升天呢。”朴志晟和钟晨楽虽然都心里揣着事但还是相识一笑。  
钟晨楽手指摩擦过桌上朴志晟的西服，仿佛还有余温在上面残留，小心地把西服叠整齐归置到衣柜里，手伸到柜子底的暗格拿出印章走到桌子前给已经写好的纸上摁下去。  
  
06.  
  
李海灿已经连续一个星期收到李马克差人送来的玫瑰花了，屋子里枯萎的蔫掉的和刚送来新鲜水润的胡乱地摆在一起，毫无美感可言。李海灿开门迎接今天的玫瑰，关上门手拿起玫瑰花里第一次出现的卡片。“明晚六点梨园，诚邀李小姐。”李马克不愧这上海滩最能玩女人心的男人，懂怎么让女人迅速掉进自己的漩涡里，幸亏碰到的是自己，不然这连续一周的鲜花怕是随便一个小姐都能被砸晕吧。李海灿把卡片随手扔到茶几上，把今天的玫瑰花插到那一大丛玫瑰里，一大束参差不齐不弃的玫瑰腐败得茂盛。  
  
李海灿把头发盘到脑后，露出利落的下颌，穿着水红的丝绒旗袍，耳朵上配了副玛瑙的耳环，扭着腰肢走下楼梯。听到高跟鞋踩在砖石上有些闷沉的声音，李马克抬头便看见李海灿走下来，今天的她好像色彩更强烈了：“李小姐，车在外面等着。”“真是麻烦李处长来接一趟。”“那怎么会，李小姐芳名遍上海滩，能请到李小姐和我一起听戏才是有福气。”李马克把汽车门打开让李海灿坐进去“好戏马上就要开始了。”  
李海灿和李马克坐在梨园二楼看台听着虎度门前画着粉白脸的虞姬哭霸王李海灿端起宜兴紫泥茶杯呷了一口茶，眉头皱了皱：“这茶是陈的，一股子涩味。”“陈茶口感涩，但是味醇，像女人，味道平和固然得适，但是回味不起来。”李马克话里藏着音，却不想李海灿听完笑起来，不像官小姐一样一手捂嘴含羞带臊地轻笑，饱满的红唇咧开露出洁白的牙齿，笑声像打银首饰一样从里面崩出来。“李处长果然眼过千帆，竟琢磨出了些许门道，不知道我这个女人您读懂没？”楼下的霸王已经举剑哭江东了，扮虞姬的角儿已经倒在霸王身旁，好一出生死与共的怨侣。李马克和李海灿中间隔着一个十匝宽的小方桌，桌上摆着一盏小柴油灯，舞台上的光漏了一小部分到二楼的看台上，李海灿身子靠过来倚着太师椅的把手，柴油灯微弱的黄光撒在李海灿的脸上和水红的旗袍上。李马克心里晃了一下，身子也靠过去，两人近得能看见李海灿今天画的黛柳叶，根根分明。“这台上的虞美人，不及李小姐美貌，身段，才艺，风情。李小姐早生个千年怕霸王帐中便不再是虞姬了。”“劝君饮酒听虞歌，解君忧闷舞婆娑。不知李处是江东霸王还是沛县刘季呢。”李海灿拢了拢耳侧的头发，手肘带起的风让柴油灯跳了一下，光在李马克高挺的鼻梁上跨了过去，又跨了回来，“霸王多情豪迈，太祖明达好谋，李马克只不过历史上一个无足轻重的小角色，今日能得幸见台上好戏，身旁美人已经有福了。”李海灿笑道：“我可不是什么虞美人，为爱而死在我看来是愚蠢的。”李马克闻言来了兴趣：“这世间女子多半都望月老牵段红线得一段挚爱，至死不渝，莫不是李小姐受过什么情伤？”李海灿眼神重新回到舞台上，霸王挂满油彩的脸上满是悲戚，浓密的胡须随着身子倒下顺从得蜿蜒在地上。“还未曾，只不过这世间痴儿怨女千方百计追求爱与被爱，到最后大不离都把自己交托给了最厌烦的枕边人，爱这东西太飘渺，像蒸笼里的汤包漏出来的香气，一屋子都望着流涎水，只有一个人能尝着这其中滋味罢了。”  
楼下的戏罢看客纷纷离场，逃票溜进来看角儿的小豆子在角落站起来捶了捶酸胀的腿，抬头看见二楼看台坐着的是大名鼎鼎的李马克，旁边的女人美丽得扎眼，两个人坐在那就像幅画一样。  
  
07.  
  
最近上海滩的繁华下暗潮涌动，不过这租界里总有人过的太平，朴志晟的姐姐朴宁作为国民政府外交部总长的闺女终于被他爹配了个好姻缘，对方是财政部次长的次子，母亲家里是南洋商人，这桩婚事的敲定也给平时无事的太太们增了许多闲暇的谈资。朴宁和钟晨楽终于在婚前寻着当儿去了趟静安寺，朴志晟听着消息也要跟着一块儿来，被朴宁直接塞到朴外长办公室当壮丁了。可即使来不了还要抓着钟晨楽的手再三嘱咐注意安全，被其姐朴宁直呼白眼狼。  
  
朴宁在庙里买了几束香，钟晨楽也跟着拜了拜，静安寺人多的像过年的庙会，有的穿着破布绉的单袄，手伸在一块蓝一块灰一块黑的衣服里翻腾了一阵，掏出一枚铜板扔在善缘箱里；有的指使着家仆抱着五尺的高香插在大雄宝殿前面的香炉里；但无一例外的是跪下时望向佛祖的目光都无比虔诚。  
朴宁和钟晨楽拜了一圈能叫得上法号的诸位佛菩萨，叫不上法号的诸路神仙，然后被穿着素衣的小和尚带到大殿后面住持的房间，住持的眉毛都已经白了，不知道这是他的第几十个年岁。钟晨楽行了个礼和朴宁坐在住持对面的蒲团上，住持慢悠悠地砌了两杯茶递给钟晨楽和朴宁。“不知这回朴小姐来可是想问这桩姻缘如何？”朴宁闻言放下茶杯：“住持竟也知道这事。”住持笑着摇摇头：“这世道，佛门也不可能独自清净。”钟晨楽看到朴宁的目光一直往小和尚处送，不仅也打量起这个小和尚，眉清目秀的，头上还是青青的，目光一直耷拉着看自己的布鞋，不曾抬头看一眼这边。“这缘分是天定的，这以后命里带的荣耀和劫难都只能一起受着。佛有智慧，能看前程，但却救济不了世间所有人，想看清只能跳出来。”  
  
钟晨楽自从走出住持的房间就一直在想住持最后的那番话，好似听懂却又好似没听懂，看朴宁的样子却好像听懂了，脚步稳健地走出寺门。钟晨楽恍惚中好像闻到了一股熟悉的香味，猛地回头看，见着一个带着毡帽，穿着灰本色棉旗袍的女人背影，被刚才那个小和尚带到了殿后面，女人侧过脸，钟晨楽看到一愣，李海灿这么张扬个性的人原来也信佛啊。  
朴宁和钟晨楽坐在黄包车上，两个瘦小伙子在前面卖力地跑着，朴宁转过来，对着隔的距离不长的另一辆黄包车上的钟晨楽：“朴志晟这小孩挺喜欢你的，出来的时候还偷偷把我叫去，让我看着你点。”钟晨楽的手揪着米色背褂的角：“我知道。”“那你就别吊着他了，年纪都还小，等他也被我爹逼着娶亲，你俩就晚了。”朴宁说完好久都没得到回应，刚要把眼睛闭上，钟晨楽的声音从旁边传过来。“我在臭水坑里疯狂吸取黑暗里的阳光才得以长出来，他一生下来就在树尖上，身份判若云泥，他可能一时好奇从云端走下来看看下面的世界，早晚有一天要回去的，或许把我领回去当个姨太太养着，但到最后还是要娶个般配的小姐当妻子，还不如我开个裁缝店来的快活。”朴宁想了想靠了回去：“你想好了就行。”钟晨楽看朴宁慢慢闭上了眼睛，忍不住好奇问道：“你喜欢这个未来的夫婿吗？”朴宁依旧闭眼养神：“他会给我富足的生活，正方太太的体面，给我未来孩子一个继承人的身份，这三个哪一个都比喜欢来的重要。”钟晨楽听完慢慢靠到后面的软垫上，日头正毒，黄包车拉开了上面的罩，钟晨楽坐在阴影里看着前面的男孩露着胳膊的马甲慢慢被汗水浸湿。  
08.  
  
转眼朴宁婚期将至，在朴志晟和钟晨楽打打闹闹中日子一天天过着，大家都添了两件衣裳，李海灿也成了钟晨楽裁缝店的常客，一来一往的也熟络了许多，平时没事也会来店里坐坐，聊聊天，谈谈最近上海滩的时尚刮着什么风，有时候能看见李马克的车停在门外，只是几乎看不见李马克下车。几乎整个上海滩都在说换女人像换衣服一样的情报处处长李马克又换了一位，还是有名的美女李海灿小姐，总有人看到李马克的张警卫官开着车在金门饭店门口等人，而金门饭店便是那位李海灿小姐的住处。有爱慕李马克的年轻小姐悄悄咒她，有保守的老太太在背后啐她，但钟晨楽看李海灿好像并不在意，依旧我行我素。虽然这样，但还是有一批批色心不死的男人往金门饭店送花，即使都被李马克派人拦下来了。  
今天风有些紧，钟晨楽穿了身普兰色的丝绒旗袍，外面搭了一个黑色的薄棉褂，拿着给朴宁精心设计的嫁衣赶到了朴府，看门的小厮看到钟晨楽叫了声钟姑娘，就把门给钟晨楽打开了。园子里有谈笑声传过来，钟晨楽走近一看，孙太太和李海灿正在湖心亭里和朴宁聊天，朴宁看到钟晨楽连忙招手让她过来。“孙太太，李小姐，朴小姐。”钟晨楽礼貌的行了个礼，看到李海灿和朴宁都对自己一笑，把手上的嫁衣递给朴宁身边的丫鬟。“原来这心灵手巧的钟姑娘和朴小姐也相熟啊，我以为就我们李海灿呢。”孙太太挂着和善的笑，对着钟晨楽和朴宁说道。“是啊，这回我出嫁的婚衣还是钟晨楽制的呢。”朴宁打开盒子看着里面正红的嫁衣，上面描着金线，绣着各姿态地百合花。孙太太探着头瞄了一眼，感叹道：“果然是钟姑娘的手艺，当真是好看。”李海灿也笑着和钟晨楽对视：“可不，钟晨楽最了解女人身体了。”孙太太：“怎个说法？”钟晨楽被朴宁拉到亭子里的圆凳上坐下，紧了紧身上的棉褂，说道：“我和李小姐聊过，我们都觉着这中国几千年来给女人的衣服就像个豆腐块，套着罩子空荡荡的什么都看不见，到了民国旗袍盛行了起来，又开始处处追求曲线，腰要勒紧，叉要高开，领要长到下巴颏。”孙太太疑惑：“怎么？有什么问题吗？”李海灿笑着接着钟晨楽的话头解释：“可这人和人身材不一样，有的丰腴，有的细挑，有的薄乳，有的臀丰，有的颈长，有的颈短，不能一个模子去套所有人，这衣裳得顺着女人的身形来。”孙太太点点头：“怪不得钟姑娘做的衣裳上海滩有名，原来是这个缘由，也是巧了，我这干女儿也是对这类感兴趣的，能聊得来。”钟晨楽听着孙太太的话礼貌的谢了一句，这边朴宁已经站起来邀请大家去屋里看看这嫁衣上身的效果。  
年轻的生命果然是好看的，朴宁换上嫁衣出现在李海灿和钟晨楽眼前的时候，两个人不禁这么想。朴宁转了一圈问：“好看吗？”“好看。”钟晨楽和李海灿由衷地说。“是吗？”朴宁马上站到立身镜前端详起自己来。钟晨楽看见朴宁的表情从惊喜满满变成平淡再变成漠然，不知道她在镜子里看到了自己的什么？是结婚的大喜之日，是马上过一辈子的夫君，还是以后要度过的漫漫岁月。  
朴宁把嫁衣脱下来交给丫鬟收好，转过头说：“今儿个好不容易聚一聚，不如敲会子麻吧。”钟晨楽刚想拒绝说自己不怎么会就已经被朴宁拉回了湖心亭，正巧看到朴志晟刚从外面回来路过园子，连忙递了一个’救救我’的眼神给朴志晟。朴志晟刚被自家爹放回家，一进园子就看到钟晨楽在自己家，心中一喜，刚要叫人，就看到旁边还有自己姐姐和李马克的情人，还有孙太太。疑惑地跟上去就看见桌子上摆着麻将牌。“姐，怎么回事。”朴志晟象征性地问候了一下孙太太和李海灿就转过头问朴宁。朴宁摸了颗牌，抬眼看了一下朴志晟：“看不着吗？打麻将啊。”“可是钟晨楽不怎么会打啊，你这不是坑人呢吗？”李海灿看了一眼替钟晨楽着急的朴志晟，然后给钟晨楽递了个调笑的眼神，钟晨楽无奈只能佯怒地瞪回去。“行了，你要是不放心你坐她旁边教她打。”朴宁满意地把牌放到面前，然后白了朴志晟一眼。朴志晟一听赶紧搬了个矮脚蹬坐在钟晨楽旁边，由于凳子比普通圆凳还要矮上那么一点，朴志晟一个高高大大的男人坐着还不及钟晨楽的头顶，两条长腿蜷在桌子下，钟晨楽往左一侧头就能看见朴志晟蓬松的头发和黑黑的眼睛。“六筒。”“白板。”“八索。”朴志晟看了看钟晨楽的牌面和打出来的牌，凑到钟晨楽耳边：“打三万。”突然感受到朴志晟的接近，耳边吹来的热风让钟晨楽下意识缩了一下脖子。“三万。”“碰！”朴宁把牌一推，“碰碰胡，拿钱吧。”钟晨楽扭头幽怨地看向朴志晟，朴志晟笑了一下手伸到钟晨楽背后顺了顺，“钟晨楽输的钱我出。”手掌的温热透过薄褂传了进来，钟晨楽莫名地心安了起来。“东风。”“胡了。”“红中。”“胡了。”“六索。”“胡了。”不大一会儿功夫桌上的三人已经轮流赢了钟晨楽好几把，钟晨楽自从上桌就没赢过，真是怀疑朴志晟是来当救兵还是扫把星。“二筒。”“胡了。”钟晨楽看着又是自己打出去的牌给别人凑成胡牌了，真真是想哭还哭不出来，看朴志晟吧，人家不仅不心虚还狡诘地眨了个眼。“来，最后一局，钟晨楽你扔骰子。”这局钟晨楽眼看着勒子番了整整64番，正抱着必死的决心打算打完这局就回家抱着枕头痛哭，朴志晟凑过来低声说：“别打那张，打这个。”钟晨楽怀疑地扭过头，鼻子一下摩擦到朴志晟的鼻子，这才意识到差点碰上嘴，往后错一下：“你确定？”朴志晟笑起来，露出一排整齐的牙齿：“哎呀，你就相信我吧。”钟晨楽将信将疑地把牌放出去，朴志晟看到牌一出去马上站起来把钟晨楽面前的牌一推：“大吊车，来吧，各家交钱。”钟晨楽仔细一看也傻了，果然大悲大喜啊，忍不住跳起来使劲抱住朴志晟：“哇！你小子果然没坑我！”朴志晟正朝着气得直梗脖子的自家姐姐得意地嘲笑，下一秒转过来就看见欢喜的女孩扑过来，表情都没来得及换连忙接过来抱在怀里，听着怀里的小人头一次叽叽喳喳地说着话，脸上的笑也渐渐变得温柔起来，手在女孩背后一下一下轻轻地拍着。朴宁看着腻腻咕咕的两人，再一想到输了那么多钱更是气不打一出来：“哎我说，你俩够了啊，赢钱就够了，还在我面前搂搂抱抱。”钟晨楽一听恢复了大半理智急忙从朴志晟怀里出来，朴志晟怀里的人一下子跑了，不由得瞪起罪魁祸首——朴宁。“你都马上要成亲的人了，还看不惯别人美好的感情吗？”钟晨楽听朴志晟嘴上又没个把门的，悄悄在身后掐了一下，朴志晟吃痛吸了一口凉气。一个个子不高的小厮跑了过来“小姐，97处李马克处长的车在外面，好像在等人。”朴宁看了一眼李海灿，依旧没抬头好像没事人一样，于是把目光收回来抬抬手，吩咐小厮下去。朴志晟赶紧见缝插针：“天色也不早了，一会儿更冷了，钟晨楽穿的少，我送她回去。”朴宁点了点头，钟晨楽挨个道别后也就跟着朴志晟出去了，跨过朴府的大门便看见台阶下那辆熟悉地黑色汽车，朴志晟看到李马克在后座，弯下身子：“等李海灿啊？”朴府门口的灯笼照在李马克锋利的下颚角和高挺的鼻子上，落下一大片黑色的阴影，李马克看了朴志晟身后的钟晨楽一眼便把目光收回来，低沉的声音从车里传出来：“嗯。”朴志晟像习惯了这样冷漠的李马克，扭头看了看还没有人影出现的门口：“那你得等一会儿了，我先走了，回见。”说完拉起钟晨楽的手就走。钟晨楽第一次近距离看李马克的样子，以前不是在报纸上见的模糊的黑白照片，就是离着很远和李海灿在一起的样子，果然长得俊的都喜欢和长得俊的一起玩，这脸和朴志晟不分上下，只不过脾气秉性不一样，一个过热，一个过冷，脑子里浮现李海灿的脸，这俩真的是不止是都长得出色，连个性子都差不多，都好像山尖上的雪，再强的阳光也照不化，蒙了一层纱，谁也别想看透，也不知道这是好事还是坏事。想着，一只暖暖的大手伸了过来拉起钟晨楽的手，打断了脑袋里的思绪。抬头看见朴志晟笑嘻嘻的脸，瞬间把脑子里想的好像都忘了，只能满满地装下他。  
  
“今天我最后翻盘的时候帅不帅！”男人一只手牢牢地扣住旁边的女人的手，另一只手在空中夸张地比划着。“嗯嗯嗯！帅死了！”旁边的女人语气好像很嫌弃地敷衍着，但如果仔细看的话，她的酒窝里盛满了今夜的月光。  
  
09.  
  
张警卫官通过头顶的车镜看向后座的李马克，李马克闭着眼睛靠在椅背上，眉头微微皱起，平时一丝不苟的黑军装里的白衬衫也解开了最上面的两颗扣子，顺着突出的喉结能依稀看到露出的锁骨。最近重庆那边开始渐渐施压，汪主席想让李处赶快查出重庆安插在上海的谍报网，李处已经好几天没露过笑脸了，希望今天李小姐能缓和一下李处紧绷的状态。正想着李海灿就从朴府的大门走了出来，李海灿穿着她最爱的水红色，身周笼着一圈匾额旁边的红灯笼打下来的红光。张警卫官下车帮李海灿打开后车门，李海灿看了一眼坐在后座闭目养神的李马克坐了进去。张警卫官重新坐回驾驶座，车里安静得像是只有自己一样，习惯了李马克和李海灿这样气氛的张警卫官专心的驱车往金门饭店开去。李海灿在朴志晟家亭子里吹了半天的凉风，这会子进车有些闷，正动手把车窗摇下来两寸，听到身旁的李马克出声了。“今天赢了输了？”李海灿转过头看了李马克一眼，李马克终于睁开了眼睛看过来，李海灿收回目光靠到车座上整理一下自己的衣服：“连朴府都有你的眼线，朴志晟知道吗？”“这是规矩，不光他家，但凡能掀起浪的人物家里都有，其实都知道罢了。”李海灿轻笑一声：“果然上海滩没有李处长不知道的事，不知道我身边有没有李处长的眼睛盯着啊。”李海灿平时一口一个李马克叫惯了，李马克一听到叫李处长就知道是在揶揄，无奈地把李海灿拉到自己怀里，把手搭在李海灿的肩头揉捏着：“我就是问问你赢了输了，怎么扯到这上面来了。”李海灿顺从地趴到李马克胸前，手指在李马克身上游走，从鼻梁到喉结再到隔着衬衫能感受到的腹肌，再欲往下时手被李马克一把抓住。李海灿手挣脱了两下没挣开，便由着李马克握着去：“无趣，答得不利落。”李马克鼻子下就是李海灿身上香水味道，李马克闻着这熟悉的味道，堵着的一堆东西的心好像舒服一点，低头在李海灿黑亮的头发上亲了一口：“希望你能让我选择相信你。”之后一路无话，就这样在车后座用最亲密的姿势依偎着的李海灿和李马克，都面无表情的看着窗外路过的一座座灰黑的建筑。  
李海灿披着李马克的黑色军装坐在窗户旁边的小沙发上，抬手把窗户打开，军装上的绶带随着手臂的动作互相碰撞发出清脆的声音。李马克光裸着上半身从浴室走出来，还滴着水的头发挡在眼睛前面，看到李海灿套着自己宽大的军装在窗户旁吹风，摇摇头走过去伸手把窗户关上。“女人晚上吹凉风不好，容易伤宫。”李海灿正想着事出神，阴影就罩了下来，李马克白净精壮的手臂就从脸侧伸过，把窗户关上了。“也不是生你的孩子，你管我吹不吹风呢？”李海灿翘腿抱膀冲着李马克挑着眉。李马克噎了一下坐回到床上用手把额前的头发搂上去，整理完看到李海灿还在盯着自己，调笑道：“怎么？再来一次？”李海灿的丹凤眼眯着，目光在李马克完美的身材上打转：“你的身体就像米开朗琪罗雕出来的，比例线条怎么这么完美。”李马克还是第一次从女人嘴里直接听到对于自己身材的夸赞，半开玩笑的说：“难道你就是因为我的身材才跟我的？”李海灿认真地摇摇头：“没，还有脸蛋儿。”看到李马克装出来的伤心样子白了一眼，起身赤着脚往梳妆台走去，“行了，又不是电影演员，演什么戏。你之所以找上我不也是因为一样的理由吗？诚实点，李处长。”李马克拙劣的演技被当场戳穿也没有尴尬，只是低头无奈地笑着，这人吧，活的太通透是没有温度的，可就巧了，两个通透的人碰到一起了。  
  
10.  
民国29年上海滩的第一场雪来临之时，正是朴外长给女儿和乘龙快婿择的良辰吉时。钟晨楽作为新娘子的闺中密友，同时也是设计新娘子妆面的人，从天还没抹白就开始忙活，各方来送贺礼的络绎不绝。请的好命婆正在给朴宁开脸，好命婆手上的几根红线在朴宁脸上快速地滑动着，朴宁痛的屏住了呼吸。钟晨楽在门口边一件件接着包着红绸子的贺礼，边吩咐着朴府的下人记礼单。忙乱中看见静安寺的那个小和尚也在，忙走过去：“小师傅怎么也来了？”小和尚把手上的盒子递给钟晨楽：“住持派我来给朴小姐送祝愿，不知道钟姑娘可否领我去见一下朴小姐。”“小师傅跟我来。”钟晨楽和小和尚进屋的时候，朴宁已经开完脸开始往脸上敷粉了，在梳妆镜里看见小和尚出现愣了一下，拍拍还在脸上动作的婆子的手示意放下，转过身看着小和尚。“师傅来可是有什么事？”小和尚低头不敢看身上红嫁衣亮眼的朴宁，做了个揖：“住持让我祝朴小姐夫妻琴瑟和鸣。”说完还是没有起身，像是鼓足了勇气，又开口，“帝努也祝朴小姐今日以后与夫君相知相爱，家和子盛。”朴宁就这样平静地看着他，看着他走出去转过身，盯着镜子里的自己突然脸上划过一滴泪，旁边上妆的婆子连忙停下来，“哎呦，小姐可是出门感伤。”朴宁吸了一下鼻子，笑了一下：“继续吧，朴家的女儿是不能有眼泪的。”  
  
朴宁穿着钟晨楽做的嫁衣出门了，吉时选在了阳光最足的晌午，太阳正直直的挂在头顶，所有人的影子蜷缩在脚边成了黑乎乎的一团，像抽大烟的掉下来的一团团的头发。朴宁身上用金线描着寓意“百年好合”的百合花闪着细微的金光，蒙着盖头的朴宁送进了花轿，这时钟晨楽感到脸上一冰，摸过去，雪便化成了水。抬头望去，天上洋洋洒洒得落起了雪花。民国第29年的第一场雪来了，在热烈的日光下，在朴宁出嫁时。  
  
钟晨楽送走了朴宁无心再逗留，回到了裁缝店打算给朴志晟做件冬衣，不过这婚礼热闹得很，感觉整个上海滩都活泛了起来，大街小巷都在议论着“朴外长的千金出嫁，大聘足足有十大箱”“据说连胞弟朴志晟添的小聘也得这个数”天黑了下来，终于喧闹的上海滩渐渐安静下来，钟晨楽心中有事，效率也不快，回卧室取了盏油灯出来，正好看见满身酒气，脸红一直红到耳朵的朴志晟。“你怎么来了？宴席结束了？”还没等到答案钟晨楽就被朴志晟抓着手拉出来放到自行车后座上。朴志晟骑得飞快，钟晨楽只好紧紧地抱住前面朴志晟的腰：“朴志晟！你慢点！摔了怎么办！”突然车一停，钟晨楽紧闭的眼睛慢慢张开，怎么在黄浦江上。钟晨楽下地，紧接着朴志晟也跨下来，随手把自行车扔到石子上，手撑在外白渡桥的栏杆上。  
“你怎么了？带我来这干嘛？”钟晨楽走到朴志晟身边。“我小时候老和我姐来黄浦江摸虾，虽然每次回去都会挨一顿藤条，有一次我爹打我打狠了，我姐站在凳子上跟我爸吵起来，把我爸气个够呛。我姐从小就犟，不顺意了就和我、和我爹、和教书的先生干，次次都赢。”朴志晟看着黑色的天和蓝色的水相连的遥远的那一条线，像是自言自语，又像是在给钟晨楽讲故事。“后来长大点，我15岁，她17岁，我们还是喜欢租条船在这江上荡，这江上比陆地上安静多了，没有日夜不停的电报响，没有喝醉的法国佬在街上唱歌，没有时不时就传来的枪响。李马克那时候也还不是让人闻风丧胆的李处长，只是跟在我姐后面的毛头小子，我们仨老被我爹骂是仨臭皮匠。”  
钟晨楽来了兴趣：“李马克和朴宁也熟啊，怎么看不出来。”  
“嗯，那时候我和李马克被我姐带着是混了好几年”，朴志晟顿了一下，“后来还是在这个江上，我们救了一个浑身是伤差点溺死的小伙子，我姐给他找了间屋子养伤，渐渐地，我姐就不怎么和我们出来玩了，好像一夜之间从个假小子变成了大姑娘。我当时还小，没在意太多，直到我姐跪在我爹书房门口求我爹，我才知道我姐和那个叫李帝努的小子好上了。”  
钟晨楽的脑袋好像被大锤子砸了一下：“那个你们救上来的小伙子叫帝努？”  
“是，再后来那小子被我爹赶出了上海滩，我才知道原来李马克早就喜欢我姐很久了，这事就是他让我爹发现的。我姐在屋里待了一年，再出门就正常了，只不过再也没和李马克见过面。”  
钟晨楽脑袋里一下子要消化的东西太多了，思绪乱糟糟的缠在一起。  
“然后我就留洋去了英国，再回来我发现好多东西都变了，李马克变得阴晴不定，老练厉辣，杀人都不用眨眼；我姐变得平和无争，随遇而安；这国也变得四分五裂，北面有个满洲国，南边有两个国民政府，共党也逐渐起来，我一直在麻痹自己，他们博弈他们的权利，只要我不去听便可得安宁”  
钟晨楽很少时候看到朴志晟这么认真的时候，晚上桥上的风猛了些，把朴志晟额前的头发掀起来，钟晨楽侧过头时长发也被风怼到脸颊上，跟着裙摆一样飘在风里。  
  
“我现在发现我错了，这上海滩在飓风的风眼上，没有人能逃过被撕碎的命运，刚才席上那个娶了我姐的男人拉着我喝酒，嘴里秽语不断，真真的庸俗愚笨，我知道我姐一定不喜他。”  
钟晨楽想起那个温雅的小和尚，是了，毕竟心上人还是那等优秀，怎会看上别人。  
朴志晟终于好像从自己的世界走出来，转过头看着钟晨楽，从兜里掏出一张照片递给钟晨楽。“我刚才终于想明白，在这里，每个人的命运都改变不了，这里不自由，我想回伦敦，在泰晤士河上划着船看伦敦塔桥。”钟晨楽看着手上的照片，是朴志晟在一座大桥上喂鸽子，笑的灿烂。朴志晟把钟晨楽脸上被风吹乱的头发理到耳后，看着钟晨楽的眼睛：“我以前不了解为什么我姐为什么会因为李帝努消沉那么久，我姐说我还没开窍，不懂得爱的真挚和浪漫。现在我懂了，爱是遇到一个人，你为她付出也会欣喜；遇到的风景想拍下来给她看；吃到好吃的牛轧糖给她留一个；你和她在一起看星星，星星在她眼里，她在你心里。”  
朴志晟手顺着钟晨楽的手臂划下去，拉起钟晨楽的手放在自己的心口上。钟晨楽能感受到男人硬硬的胸膛，胸膛下面的心脏一跳一跳的，像是潮水一下一下地冲击着海岸。“钟晨楽，这里，装着每晚想你时数的星星，也装着你。”现在钟晨楽能感受到两个心跳，一个是手上的朴志晟的心跳，一个是自己的心跳，两个心跳像两个弹珠来回得在钟晨楽的血管里砸，怎么好像自己的心跳比朴志晟的还要快呢？  
“我爱你。”  
钟晨楽看着朴志晟认真的脸，耳边传来朴志晟的声音，一瞬间好像全身的血液都开始逆流回心脏，心脏的温度顿时比冬天刚从火里拿出来的烤番薯还要高。这温度一直升到咽喉，张嘴刚要说话，却不知道想说什么。朴志晟料想到钟晨楽这样的反应，继续说：“这是伦敦桥，几百年来无数人说伦敦桥要塌下来，但是现在它还在泰晤士河上，即使你装傻拒绝了我那么多次，我对你的爱不会减少，我就在你身边，等着你鼓起勇气扑进怀里。”  
钟晨楽的眼眶突然发酸，眼泪不受控制地从眼眶里流出来，眼泪打在手上的照片上，连忙去擦，却发现照片背面朴志晟用钢笔写了两行英文。朴志晟心疼地擦去钟晨楽脸上的泪水，钟晨楽看着现在脸红不知是醉的还是被风吹的朴志晟，做了小心翼翼活了半辈子都没做过的事。当钟晨楽的唇与朴志晟的唇相碰的那一刻，世界好像颠倒了，水平面在头顶，天在脚下，身边都是眨着眼睛偷笑的星星，而钟晨楽和朴志晟相拥在浩渺的星河中央。朴志晟嘴里还有些酒味，尝起来有点辣，又让人醉得晕乎乎的。朴志晟也没想到钟晨楽会这么直接地吻上来，反应过来更是欣喜得回应，两个人鼻间都是对方的气息。这个吻给朴志晟的感觉好像是回到了亘古，又从亘古穿越而来，当两人分开的那一刻朴志晟紧紧的抱住钟晨楽：“以后我处理完家里的事之后，我们就去英国，在泰晤士河旁边举行婚礼，然后买个小房子，出门就能看见伦敦桥，我去证券公司找个工作，你睡到自然醒然后去喝喝下午茶，好不好？”钟晨楽闷闷的声音从怀里传出来，“我不”，朴志晟一僵，“我不要在家呆着，我要在开家服装店”，朴志晟松了口气把钟晨楽抱得更紧，好像钟晨楽是氧气一般压进自己的心脏。  
“伦敦塔真的不会塌吗？”“绝对不会。”  
11.  
李海灿最近在钟晨楽店里偷闲看书，结果看到朴志晟的次数越发的多了，而且朴志晟的表情就是像是在向全世界劝告钟晨楽和他在一起了。今天好不容易熬到朴志晟一步三回首得走了，便逮着钟晨楽问：“你俩在一起怎么不告诉我？”钟晨楽连忙捂住李海灿的嘴，看旁边没有人才放开：“我谁都没说，大家要是知道朴外长的宝贝儿子和我在一起，我会成为众矢之的。”李海灿靠在柜子上，脚上的高跟鞋一下一下的点着地：“你是装的不错，可是你看朴志晟那个样，见过他的人怕是都知道了。”钟晨楽其实也知道，朴志晟心里藏不住事，尤其一遇大悲大喜更是挂脸，想到刚才朴志晟跑来给自己送糖人的样子，不由得笑出声来。李海灿瞧着钟晨楽没吃糖人就已经甜的不行的样子，白了一眼：“脑瓜里想什么呢？”但是心里是高兴的，“爱”这个稀有的小汤包钟晨楽吃到了肉，朴志晟喝到了里面的汤汁。虽然不知道会不会长久，但是沐浴在爱里的人总比其他人要快活。  
钟晨楽看到李海灿白了自己一眼，连忙收起笑容，岔开话题：“你这回看的什么书啊？”“《杂志》，张爱玲的〈倾城之恋〉在连载，买来看看。”李海灿坐回沙发摇了摇手上的书。钟晨楽坐到旁边，问李海灿：“张爱玲？是那个特别有才气的那个女作家吗？可是她不是去香港了吗？”李海灿笑了起来，用手指头戳了钟晨楽脑门一下：“这上海滩，除了太平买不来，什么都能买到。”钟晨楽揉揉脑门，用嘴指了指李海灿手上的书：“讲的什么故事啊？”“就是在香港有一个从上海来的白小姐，为了得到一段更好的婚姻，和一个风流多金的范公子用’情’斗法的故事。”“啊？情还能是个工具啊？”钟晨楽瞪大了眼睛。李海灿伸手摸了摸钟晨楽的脸蛋：“这世间上大部分都如此，情爱只是个手段，为了达到某种目的罢了，男人得到了女人的身体，女人得到了地位，穷人得到了钱财，富人得到了子嗣，没那么纯粹。你是万千人里幸运的那个，朴志晟给你的是情爱里最无私的那个，真诚。”钟晨楽不知道为什么，明明李海灿和自己年岁差不多，却好像成熟许多，她的美艳芳华区别于旁人，显得更加出色是来自于她的慵懒和通透。钟晨楽还是没怎么太懂，又问：“那你和李处长呢？”李海灿收回手看向窗外：“一个不动听也不感人的故事罢了。”  
朴宁知道了朴志晟和钟晨楽的事，开心得找钟晨楽和李海灿吃了顿饭，三个很久没见面的女人坐在饭店里聊着天，好像有聊不完的话。钟晨楽看朴宁瘦了不少，想来婚后的生活不近人意，为了不触伤疤李海灿和钟晨楽都没有提。正说着话，旁边那桌的声音越发大了起来，像是故意说给这桌听的一样。  
“听我爹说最近陈主席看上了97的李处长，要把小女儿许配给她呢。”“是吗？那可真是个门当户对、势均力敌的姻缘呢。”“那可不，就是有的人该伤心喽，有在李处长身上耗着的时间还不如赶快找下家呢。”“嗯，趁着没人老珠黄，找个有钱的老头当个姨太太才是正经事。”“哎呀，小点声，别让人家听到，不然还以为咱们说闲话呢。”  
钟晨楽和朴宁转过头看见两个打扮得花枝招展的小姑娘瞅着这边说些个小家子气的话，朴宁叫住旁边的服务生：“那边太聒噪了，清走吧。”两个小姑娘满脸忿忿地走了，临走还瞪了李海灿一眼，可惜李海灿都没抬眼看她们。朴宁开口劝道：“还不一定的事呢，你别往心里去。”李海灿反倒是笑了，慢悠悠地喝了一口红酒：“是真的和我也没什么关系，本来就是没打算在一起的关系，我凭什么要求他，他也管不了我。”钟晨楽和朴宁对视一眼，把要说的话吞了下去，默默地去切盘子里的牛排。  
  
12.  
  
李马克一进李海灿的房间就看见李海灿在窗边往下瞅，听到门响也没有回头：“来了。”李马克把军帽脱下来放在桌子上，走到窗前从背后抱住李海灿，把头低下去埋在李海灿的颈窝里像个小孩子一样哼哼了两声。李海灿把手抬起来摸了摸肩上李马克的头，李马克头发一直又厚又密，摸起来蓬松的感觉就像是摸一条小狗。虽然李马克刚开始还会躲，说什么男人不能摸头，但到后来也就随李海灿去了。“听说你和陈主席的小女儿要成亲了。”李海灿的话让李马克身上一僵，慢慢抬起头看向李海灿，却发现李海灿根本没有回过头，眼神还在楼下。“你这么快就知道了啊。”李海灿终于把视线调回来，对着李马克莞尔一笑：“恭喜啊，李处长。”李马克最近忙的也是忘了告诉李海灿这件事，而且打心底可能也觉着不必告诉李海灿，要是能得到陈主席的帮助，往上走就会更容易一点。李马克是个有野心的人，做一个特务处的处长或许对于大部分人已经是非常知足的事了，但李马克要的更多，他有谋略有智慧而且为达目的不择手段，陈主席也是看上了李马克这个特质才找上了他。对于李马克来说，江山只有一个，美人却可以有很多，或许在陈主席找到他的时候，脑袋里闪过一秒李海灿，甚至是朴宁，但很显然都没影响他最后的决定。  
李马克从身上拿出一个黑色的锦盒，打开露出一个翡翠镯子，翡翠里没有碎纹，绿得也纯粹，一看就是极品。李马克从盒子里拿出来套在李海灿手腕上，然后牵着李海灿的手坐在沙发上，顺势让李海灿坐在自己腿上，举起李海灿戴着镯子的手，绿绿的翡翠显得李海灿的皮肤更白了。“好看。”李马克夸道李海灿抽出手端详了一下这价格不菲的翡翠镯子：“这是给我的赔罪礼物吗？”李马克沉默了一会儿说道：“你放心，我不会扔下你不管的。”李海灿大笑起来，笑的胸腔直有些发疼：“李处长好盘算，江山美人哪个都不少啊。”李马克被噎了一下，不知道拿什么话回，于是也便嘘声由着她笑去。过了一会儿，李海灿笑够了安静下来，低头转着镯子，镯子绕着细细的手腕一圈又一圈，让李海灿想起以前在北平和天津看到街上打的陀螺。“行，我知道了。”李马克听到李海灿说完松了口气，以为李海灿会和他闹，没想到这么快就想通了，欣慰之余把腿上的李海灿往怀里拉了拉。  
  
13.  
  
刚过完年朴志晟就被他爹派到香港办事，大概要两个月才能回来，钟晨楽掐着日子过，离朴志晟回来大概还有35天。钟晨楽靠在柜台上举着朴志晟给的那张照片睹物思人，门突然开了，李海灿朝钟晨楽走进来，今天的李海灿低调得很，套着个黑袄子，戴着个黑纱帽，踩着白色的软底缎面绣鞋。钟晨楽仔细着把朴志晟的照片收好，问李海灿：“今儿怎么来了。”李海灿嘴角露出一丝苦笑：“求你办事来了。”“我个小人物能帮你什么事啊，可别逗我。”李海灿把袄子的领子立起来挡住这冬天的湿冷气：“让你帮着去药店抓服药，红花，归尾，马钱子，丹皮，附子各三钱。”钟晨楽也不懂药理，只看着李海灿上下嘴皮子一动蹦出好些个字来：“这药是干嘛的？”  
“滑胎。”  
钟晨楽缓了好一会还是没适应这个事实带来的冲击，现在李海灿坐在钟晨楽卧室的床上，被钟晨楽围了层棉被。钟晨楽则在地上来回踱着步，李海灿刚想说话结果吸气太急，凉气一下灌到嗓子眼咳嗽了起来。钟晨楽连忙停下：“不舒服？我给你拿水。”刚拿到茶壶又放下，快步披上大衣往门外走去，“你等一会儿，我去对面菜馆给你要热水。”李海灿没来得及阻止钟晨楽就已经出门去了。  
李海灿抱着茶缸吹了水表层冒出来的热气，喝了一口后便拿着捂手。钟晨楽眉头紧皱：“李马克知道吗？”看到李海灿摇摇头更是皱得更紧，“怎么能不告诉他就擅自做决定呢，他要是因为这个孩子改变想法娶你呢？”李海灿盯着茶缸里的水笑了：“不可能的，而且我本来也不想要这个孩子。”“为什么啊？！”钟晨楽急的语调也高了。“得多欢喜一个人才会愿意生他的孩子啊，我怕疼，怕受苦，又怕累，不适合生孩子。”“你不爱李马克吗？”李海灿把鞋蹬了赤着红红的脚丫，把腿盘进了被子里：“我说过，爱或许对某些人是全部，比如朴志晟，但我和李马克都不是依赖于爱情活着的人，我们从不追求爱情，太虚的东西我不喜欢。”然后李海灿抬头看着表情比当事人还悲伤的钟晨楽，“我身边有李马克的眼线，不方便去，你就帮我这个忙吧。”钟晨楽沉默了许久还是认命般的穿上大衣走了出去。  
李海灿把牛皮纸抱的药塞到包里，笑得超甜地跟钟晨楽挥手告别：“回去吧，外边冷，记得这件事也别告诉朴志晟哦！”  
李海灿回屋坐在书桌前拿着笔发呆一直到大茶缸里的热水变得冰凉，犹豫再三还是下笔写了起来，盖完章还是不由得想起李海灿刚才道别时的笑容，这是第一次觉得李海灿是个二十刚出头的小姑娘，笑得无邪，应该不是最后一次吧。  
  
14.  
  
朴志晟终于回来了，一直没见到李海灿的面很是担心的钟晨楽终于有了个沟通的人，不过被要求去问李马克李海灿最近怎么样的朴志晟表示也是爱莫能助：“最近李马克要和陈主席女儿成亲的事传了出去，重庆也知道了，最近南京拦下了份电报，说是让这边的特务赶快除掉李马克，最近因为查谁是特务，97处上下忙得都快疯了，李马克更是见不到面，几天都不出来两次，就在里面办公。”钟晨楽按下要说出口的话，问到：“小题大做了吧，李马克身边30米想溜进来一个刺客都难。”“也不是，说是这个特务是李马克近身的人，最近97里全是互相猜疑的，连张警卫官都未能逃掉怀疑”，朴志晟突然顿一下，“你怎么知道李马克身边有暗中保护的人？”钟晨楽歪了一下头：“你说过啊。”朴志晟哦了一声，开始腻歪上钟晨楽，这两个月没见到面真的是难受死了，钟晨楽身上缠了一个超大型的狗狗，最主要的还一直蹭来蹭去，钟晨楽习惯了已经放弃挣扎了，任由朴志晟肆无忌惮地贴脸、咬耳朵、拿头蹭胳膊……  
  
李马克不知道为什么今天的李海灿这么反常，热情地有些过头，以前的李海灿只知道享受的，今天却精力充沛到让李马克也有些招架不住，甚至不像是男女敦伦，更像是两军博弈，最后结束的时候李马克也满身是汗，李马克起身从地上捞起刚才胡乱扔在地上的衬衫，坐在床边顺着人鱼线一颗一颗地往上系扣子。李海灿裹着睡衣下床从梳妆台里拿出一个精致的小夹子，然后回到床上靠在床头，打开拿出一根卷好的烟放在嘴里，问李马克：“有火柴吗？”穿上了裤子的李马克回头看到李海灿愣了一下，从裤子里拿出一盒火柴，抽出来根火柴在盒上使劲划了一下，嚓——火苗开始摇晃着，李马克凑过去给李海灿把烟点着，坐回去继续穿衣服，越想越荒唐，笑了起来：“我以为只有男人才喜欢在事后来支烟。”李海灿使劲吸了一口，烟头的红色一下子变得明亮，快速地燃烧了一段又变成灰烬掉落下来，李海灿把肺里的烟吐出来，烟是散的，李海灿又吐了两次还是出不来烟圈便放弃了。“男人是用这支烟的时间来忘记这个女人。”李马克来了兴趣：“那女人呢？”李海灿又吐了一口，发现成了个四不像的环状，但还是满意的笑了：“女人嘛，是用这支烟的时间把男人刻在脑子里。”李马克很少能听见李海灿说这种话，边套黑色的长筒军靴边问：“难道我你还记不住吗？了解我身体的除了我自己怕就是你了。”“李马克，你过万圣节吗？”“你问这个干嘛？”“我以前在国外的时候最不喜欢过万圣节，好久没有小孩敲过我的门，结果有人突然敲着你的房门，告诉你来要糖了，你说是不是很烦人。”李马克嘴唇上有些疼，刚才李海灿咬得太狠了，像个小兽一样。伸手抹了一下擦出了血，连忙拿出内兜里的怀表打算照一下，也没听清李海灿说的什么。  
怀表打开还没照到嘴唇，就看到镜子里一个黑洞洞的枪口，李马克身体反应快于大脑的反应侧身翻到后面攥住李海灿的手，子弹“砰”地打到墙上。李马克一秒之后反应过来，一股深深的背叛感和愤怒瞬间从脊椎传到每个毛孔，手越来越使劲，攥得李海灿的手有些不回血，无力得松手，手枪掉在还温热的床上。屋里的声响引来了许多李马克的手下，张警卫官一进屋就看见衣衫凌乱的处长和处长宠着的李海灿小姐，处长的手钳制着李小姐的手腕，手臂上和脖颈上都是跳动的青筋，李海灿小姐则没什么表情，淡然地看着鱼贯而入的士兵把屋子慢慢填满。  
李马克感觉自己的后槽牙差点就被自己磨碎了，死死地盯着李海灿的脸，压低了喉咙问：“为什么？”李海灿突然感觉一身轻松，李马克第一次看到李海灿发自内心不带任何自制感情的笑，“答案是什么还重要吗？结局是我输了，李马克你赢了。”后上来的士兵把李海灿从李马克手里押出来，李马克愣在原地许久，张警卫官凑过来问：“处长，押到地牢吗？”李马克看到地上李海灿的鞋还在，刚想伸手去拾，看到墙上整齐的壁纸中间一个黑黢黢的枪眼一甩手，对着张警卫官点了一下头，便转身大步走出去。张警卫官瞧着刚才李马克的神情叹了口气，指着地上李海灿的鞋跟旁边的小兵说：“把鞋给李小姐送过去。”张警卫官环视了一圈这个时隔好久第二次来的房间，梳妆台上还有李小姐的化妆品和香水，茶几上的玫瑰是前几天处长差人送过来的，可惜，张警卫官走出房间，跟身后的士兵说：“贴上封条吧，以后应该不会有人再住了。”  
15.  
  
李马克两天没回家了，合上文档揉了揉鼻梁，听见敲门声懒懒地说了声“进”。张警卫官拿着纸袋进来放到李马克的办公桌上：“处长，李小姐一句话没说，不过我根据平时李小姐经常走的路线，搜查了一遍，揪出来几个中统的特务，他们有人招了重庆安插在上海的人，其中就有李海灿小姐。”  
“原来那位近我身的重量级刺客就是夜夜看着我后脑勺的人啊。”李马克打开纸袋抽出里面的资料，看着突然停了下来，“这个和尚是怎么回事？”“这是李小姐在上海的接头人，是静安寺的僧人，法号心宁，本名叫李帝努。”  
李马克眯着眼睛盯着李帝努的名字，遥远的记忆被翻出来强行回顾，“心宁……我心属宁……”李马克嘲笑道，“尘缘未了出什么家，辱佛门清净。”张警卫官试探的问：“那这批重庆的特务怎么办？处理了吗？”李马克把手上的资料往办公桌上一扔，靠在椅背上闭上眼睛：“嗯。”“也包括李小姐？”“嗯。”张警卫官关门的声音传来，李马克睁开眼睛望着窗外梧桐树上站着的两只麻雀，不知过了多久，李马克腰间的枪抽出来，枪口对准其中一只，一声枪响后，另一只扑腾着翅膀叽叽喳喳地往更远处飞去。  
  
李海灿在牢里待了大概五天的样子，张警卫官来过一次带来了自己的判决书，李海灿知道这是张警卫官看在曾经和李马克同床共枕的情分上才亲自来告知。算起来今天就是日子了，李海灿摸了摸5.6天也没有洗过的头发，招呼牢门口的卫兵：“能给我打桶水吗？”卫兵一只脚搭在椅子上继续打牌，连头也没回，李海灿摸了摸手腕上的手镯，然后快速的拔了下来：“不知道这个镯子能不能换桶水？”  
李海灿的头发一直烫着卷，被水打湿了后不打理有些乱蓬蓬的，于是顺手在地上捡了根铺地的稻草把头发搂到后面打了个死结。  
戴着手铐脚铐的李海灿一出监狱大门，晌午的阳光闪得长时间处在黑暗里的李海灿脑袋一阵发晕。让她想起了朴宁出嫁那天的晌午，那天李马克不是很开心，但还是陪着自己看了场电影。这日子本没什么可记的，就是有了些人，添了点事，便刻在脑子里再怎么也擦不掉，李海灿揶揄地笑笑，脚上的铁链拖在地上，每走一步都发出铁和大地狰狞着吵架的声音。  
李海灿站在黄浦江边，看着前面举着枪对着自己的三个士兵，腰板儿挺得像西北的胡杨，掉落下来的几根碎发在未施粉黛的脸颊旁边，随着风卷起来，不知道的一看还以为是报纸里走出来的青年女学生。“我最后只有一个请求，希望各位别毁我颜面，给我留个体面，谢谢。”李海灿平静地不像是面临死亡的囚犯，沉稳地声音从丹田出来，然后阖上了眼。  
“砰————————”三声枪响重叠在一起，李海灿倒下去，重重地摔在江边黑黑尖尖的石子堆上，听着声的三个士兵赶过去看到李海灿断了气，把李海灿身上的耳环，戒指，所有值钱的玩应儿都扒了下来，举着枪笑呵呵地走了。  
血缓缓地流入黄浦江。  
  
16.  
  
朴志晟最近上火得嘴里起了两个泡，两个最关心的女人都把自己关起来不和别人说话，朴宁是概不见客，钟晨楽虽然会让朴志晟进屋，但是除了“嗯”什么都不会回应。终于今天好转了点，下床说要吃饭，朴志晟开心地差点没把灶台烧着，最后还是买的粥。钟晨楽喝了半碗粥，抬头看朴志晟：“我想去收拾一下李海灿的遗物。”朴志晟知道自己女人最近伤神过度，但最近自己兄弟也不好过，比之前放荡有过之而无不急。但看到钟晨楽哭红肿的眼睛时，心里的天平还是倾斜了，既然找不了李马克，那就求求张警卫官吧。  
  
张警卫官把门口的封条揭下来，推开房门，钟晨楽的大腿肌肉机械地带着脚走进去，屋子里好像还住着人的样子，茶几上的玫瑰已经全掉了，失去了水分的花梗耷拉在花瓶檐上，钟晨楽转身对张警卫官说：“您先下去吧，我一个人收拾就好。”屋外的人点了点头便消失在走廊尽头。打开衣柜就有一股淡淡的百合香传来，是李海灿身上的味道，衣柜里衣服大多是各式各样的旗袍，几乎都是出自钟晨楽的手，这件明黄的，是她说太亮了要绣个冷一点的图案；这件黑色的，是她戏说要穿来参加和朴志晟的婚礼，结果被朴宁和钟晨楽联手打骂了个够。衣裳都还鲜亮着，但人却还是不在了。  
钟晨楽的眼泪掉在衣服上，润湿了一大片，再伸手往衣柜深处掏过去的时候，摸到了一个像砖头一样的东西，拿出来一看是一个药包，钟晨楽看这熟悉的包装想起李海灿晃着红红的脚丫说——“那得有多爱才能为一个人生孩子啊……”  
钟晨楽打开牛皮纸，“红花三钱”、“马钱子三钱”…………你活的太明白了，知道乱世佳人多薄命，自古枭雄多绝情，只是想游戏人生，却还是把自己搭进去了，糊涂啊糊涂。  
果然是一席华美的锦袍，上面爬满了虱子。  
  
17.  
  
朴宁失踪了，外家为了找个说法就对外说是病逝了，大家都还在感叹新媳还未享受到夫家带来的荣华富贵时，另一个消息刮着刚有些飒的秋风席卷了上海滩——李马克和陈主席小女儿的婚期定了下来，在年前最后一个月的廿七，上海今年的雪不多，风倒是吹的紧，湿气像是从脚底板直接刺到骨头缝里，朴志晟只能在钟晨楽裁缝店里多加了两个火炉。  
钟晨楽裹着朴志晟拿过来的皮子坐在柜台旁边看《杂志》，翻一页书便把手塞到襟里取暖，门吱呀响了一声，随着变大的风声进来一个中年妇女和一个留着齐刘海的姑娘。姑娘一进来就叽叽喳喳地说起话来：“你就是那个挺有名的做衣服的吧？我和我娘要让你给我做件重要的衣服。”钟晨楽看姑娘穿的都是厚实保暖的上等料子，还握着个手暖，应该家里是能在上海能掀起水花的。把杂志合上，给这对富贵母女倒了杯热茶：“小姐夫人要做什么样子的衣服，可是过冬的袄件。”“不是！是我的嫁衣！”姑娘的母亲喝了一口茶，皱着眉头把茶杯放下：“我是陈府的太太，我女儿陈桃婚期将至，可还没做成嫁衣，非要来这看看。”  
陈府的女儿？李马克的未婚妻？钟晨楽突然生理上一阵恶寒，不知道说什么。陈桃没听到回应脸色瞬间变得不好：“怎么？你不答应？我让我爹关了你的店！”“小桃！”陈太太厉声叫了一声撒泼的少女，转头对钟晨楽笑着说，“姑娘怎么可能会不答应呢？刚才不过是一时怔住罢了，是吧。”盯着笑里藏刀的陈夫人，钟晨楽终于知道这么一个没脑袋的小姐为什么能嫁给上海滩单身女人都觊觎的李马克了。  
“你说我适合什么样的啊？我喜欢水红色，大红显得人太老气了。”记完数字的钟晨楽旁边围着不得一时消停的陈桃。眼睛跳动了一下，钟晨楽放下笔：“可是大部分都要求大红色，正统。”“我不要，太闷了，我二十还不到，才不要穿老气横秋的衣服。”陈桃翻着布料说到。钟晨楽打量了一下年轻的躯体：“要不穿旗袍吧，水红色的丝绒旗袍，衬得人娇嫩，李处长会喜欢的。”小姑娘眼睛一下闪出光：“是吗？”  
  
廿七，还有两天民国30年就过去了，雪下了落到地上就化了，再下再化，一层层雪水和地上的泥和在一起，李马克接亲的队伍就踩着这一片泥泞吹吹打打地从上海最宽的马路中央走过去，喜庆的红色点缀着灰蒙蒙的天、灰戚戚的城。  
李马克穿着新郎倌的衣服游走在各桌前，一杯接一杯的敬酒，不需要别人灌就已经醉了一大半，朴志晟只好拿掉李马克手里的酒杯，扶着他坐在椅子上歇一会。李马克眯着眼睛看这些个吃席的，座上有一半是为了年少有为的李处长，一半是因为陈主席。但以后这里都是李马克的门下客。大家都没有李马克喝的多，但在整个厅里最清醒的，怕不过还是李马克。  
“走喽！去看新娘子喽！”小孩撒欢儿地跑，后面的大人说说笑笑地跟着走在后面。贴着喜字的门被推开，李马克被一堆人推进去，看到床上坐的低着头的新娘子，穿着看过无数次的水红色旗袍，心中一喜，要冲过去却被酒精麻痹的双脚拦住，踉跄了一下。“哈哈哈，看我们新郎倌急的，马上就要洞房啊。”陈桃听到声音脸颊红红得抬起头和李马克的目光对上，李马克因为喝酒而白里透粉的脸落在陈桃的眼里，心里吊着的不安泄松下来，这个不一般的男人终于是我的了。李马克心中的若狂欣喜在看到女人抬起头的一瞬间被浇灭，甚至在众人的喧闹声中凉到谷底。  
“哎呀这可急不得啊大人”喜婆举着一个托盘走了过来，拿出一把雕着花儿的梨木角梳递给李马克，“咱们新郎倌给新娘子梳头吧。”李马克拿着梳子坐在陈桃旁边，喜婆带着喜庆吉祥的话也说了起来：  
“一梳梳到尾——”李马克捞起陈桃垂在后背的长发从上到下梳了一下，很顺畅就到底了，李海灿的不是，她总是烫着一头卷发，洗过之后总会炸开，他给李海灿梳过头发，曾经对发梢打结的地方无力过，还被李海灿嘲笑，李马克知道的，李海灿是从来不会在意你是否窘迫的。  
“二梳梳到白发齐眉——”李马克第一次这么仔细地看陈桃，女孩子是稚嫩鲜活的，其实很配水红色，鲜艳透亮，有着蓬勃的生命力，但他不是，他讨厌这样的炽热的繁茂，因为他是个冷血的蛇，只在阴暗的深处吐着信。  
“三梳梳到儿孙满地——”陈桃能感受到李马克的手时而碰到自己的后颈，明明他喝了这么多酒，为什么指尖还是冰冷？  
“四梳梳到四根银笋尽标齐——”李马克最后一下梳到尾，然后抬起头看到陈桃今早刚开过脸光滑的额头上，陈桃不知道为什么李马克不和她目光接触，不过马上喜婆的声音又响了起来，这回带着迎头洒下来的大大小小东西——白米，连壳花生，芝麻，核桃砸到光滑的红被褥上，陈桃在带着酒气，坚果香气，和祝福声中幸福地笑着，这是她这辈子最成功的时刻，年轻、美丽、被带着善意的祝福包围，嫁给了一个成功的男人。  
大家带着小声的调笑把新房的门关上，带着一天的疲惫四散开来。  
“夫……”“睡吧。”李马克撑着昏胀的脑袋倒在床上沉沉睡去，陈桃脸上的笑容随着李马克呼吸声渐渐平稳而渐渐消失。  
钟晨楽扔朴志晟一个人去参加婚礼，在家里落得清静，坐在书桌前看了会儿李海灿的书眼睛有些胀，遂把书合上直起身子靠到椅背上。目光停在了桌子上的黑盒子上，拿过来打开，里面只有空旷的壁面，钟晨楽伸手轻柔地抚摸着冷冷的盒底，这里原来有一件水红色的旗袍，是她挚友的心爱之物，让她给了另一个爱上了李马克的女子。  
钟晨楽我本就不是一个纯粹善良的人，世间万没有独你李马克一人潇洒的道理，今夜谁也不要想好过。  
钟晨楽怔了怔把盒子合上，抬头透过窗外能看见墨一样的夜，这廿七的月亮啊，窄得像这一圈人的人生路。  
  
陈桃一直坐在床边，坐到喜烛燃尽了，坐到阳光也跑出来窜到脸上。  
18.  
  
“夫人，不用等处长了，处长应该忙，回不来了。”府里的张妈给陈桃盖上一件中衣，担心地说道。“我再等等。”张妈摇摇头把陈桃身旁的台灯拉开，走出了屋子。李马克从那天一觉醒来就几乎没回过家，所有人都说他李大处长忙，但她还是知道李马克去了烟柳巷，陈桃的眼框酸了酸然后憋了回去“没关系，我一直等，总会等到的。”  
  
李马克处理完公务直接去了丽花皇宫，相熟的唱曲儿的早就扭着三截腰走了过来，李马克手上一使劲女人直接坐到李马克身上，李马克鼻子凑到女人后颈处闻了一下，皱了一下眉头把女人扔到旁边：“怎么没喷那个香水？”女人撑在沙发上略显狼狈：“老是喷一个哪有意思啊，再说人家受不了那股野百合香味。”说着靠过来，手隔着军装搭在坚硬的胸肌上，“什么都是新鲜的好，难道不是吗？”李马克手握住女人的手腕刚想甩下去，却发现手腕上的手镯这么眼熟，顿时手上发力使劲掐着女人手腕：“这翡翠镯子哪来的？”“啊疼疼疼！嘶——一个客人送给我的，有什么事和我没关系啊！”李马克下颚骨的棱角越来越锋利，青筋撑了起来：“快点说明白，否则明早你肯定在黄浦江里。”“我我我……我也不知太知道！他就是说有个死刑犯给了他个镯子，他不知道料子是个什么，来玩就送给我了，我真的不知道这个东西这么贵重！否则我打死也不会要的！”然后女人手忙脚乱地开始摘镯子，结果手一颤给摔到地上。  
玉碎的声音都那么好听，比瓷的脆，比玻璃的利落。  
红地毯上两半断掉的绿得纯粹的镯子，对比起来更强烈，明晃晃的。女人已经吓瘫了：“别 别 我不是故意的，我不是故意的！放过我！”李马克眼珠已经微微胀痛起来，咬牙说：“把她扔出上海”，当女人刚要松一口气时，“从江扔。”  
腿已经软了的女人被几个兵架了出去，李马克把扎紧在军服外面的腰带解下来，向外走去。张警卫官刚才看李马克一直盯着地上的两截断镯，刚要伸手要去捡。“那个东西不用管了”李马克背对着张警卫官向前走的脚步突然停下，微微侧头说道。“可这个是李……”“晚了，碎了就是碎了，再也修不好了。”说完头也不回的走出去。  
张警卫官看着李马克依旧挺拔迷人的身姿，但是这么多年的陪伴告诉他，处长不一样了。张警卫官追出去，地上的镯子在地上睡也不敢碰，脚在它身边来来往往，但没有一个接近它。  
门房大爷拉了一下电闸，丽花皇宫黒寂起来，看不清红色、绿色、任何颜色，只有黑，一团团，一大片一大片没有尽头的黑。  
19.  
冬天慢悠悠地过去了，日子就这么车轱辘一般碾着条印往前走，朴志晟忙了起来，报纸印刷的速度赶不上新消息来的速度。小豆子天天坐在钟晨楽店门口卖报纸，钟晨楽瞟见孩子胳膊上多了两块青，心下暗叹，他叔应该是又没钱买大烟找孩子撒气了吧。“朴哥哥！”小豆子高兴得叫起来，钟晨楽闻声望过去，朴志晟笑着摸了摸小豆子还不及腰的小脑瓜，然后走了进来。钟晨楽没做声又低下头做事，朴志晟便知这是恼了，扁着嘴巴做个可怜相靠到钟晨楽身边撒娇：“我也不是故意不来的嘛——”钟晨楽把朴志晟推开，结果朴志晟又黏了上来，心下气已经消了大半，但还是挂着脸：“比不起您日理万机，四五天不见人影儿的。”  
朴志晟从背后环住钟晨楽，脸颊贴着钟晨楽头顶上的发丝：“别生气了嘛，我错了，我再也不敢了。”“行了，别整那档子话，你这阵子干嘛去了？”钟晨楽僵直的身子松弛下来委在朴志晟怀里。“最近上面我爹应付不过来，我得赶紧帮着料理好。”钟晨楽回过头来仰着看朴志晟的脸：“什么事这么着急？”朴志晟眼睛里闪过一丝笑意：“我今天就是为这事而来的。”说罢拉着钟晨楽就往外跑。“我店还没关！”“小豆子！帮你钟姐姐看店！”朴志晟冲着道对过吆喝着的小豆子喊。“知道了！”小豆子使劲地点着头，脑袋后面梳的“猪尾巴”一跳一跳的。  
钟晨楽被身后的朴志晟的大手遮住了眼睛，每一步都不敢走实，脚下坑坑洼洼的，踢到了好些个石子儿。“你这大晚上的，带我来哪？”朴志晟小心得引着钟晨楽走到了目的地，手拿下来：“来这儿。”  
钟晨楽睁开眼睛，一直处于黑暗的眼睛突然进来好些的光，下意识地眯了一下眼睛，再定睛一看，这江沿上散落着一大片纸折成托儿撑起来的灯，用锡壳装着的小蜡烛在纸托里燃烧着。夜里的江面混着夜空的颜色，盏盏小灯在水上漂着，像是星河溺在了水里。“这都是你准备的？”钟晨楽盯着闪烁的江面说。“嗯，虽然我们还有不久就要去英国了，可以见到真正的泰晤士河了，但是等待太漫长了。”  
“嗯？”钟晨楽转过身来去找朴志晟，看见了单膝跪底的朴志晟，“你干什么？”“我一直都像泰晤士河这边的伦敦塔，围着高高的墙，够不到天空也看不清地面，从盎格鲁撒克逊王朝就寂寥得在河岸这边矗立。然后你突然冲进我视线里，我也不知道为什么，无法抑制的思想里全是你。你像伊丽莎白塔上的威斯敏斯特钟，你只是运转着自己的轨迹，但我的心却在跟着你那十四英尺的分针一起转动，等待在每日的泰晤士河这边，从沉重钟响中得到的欣喜，这种思念就像在月光下的广茂草原奔跑的马。伦敦塔和伊丽莎白塔数百年只能隔着泰晤士河在四百英尺的稀薄空气中遥望，任一任王朝升起，任一任王朝落马，都不能靠近毫分。但我却可以向你靠近，这是我一生的荣幸…不知道你愿不愿意给我一辈子快乐的机会”，朴志晟握紧的拳头转过来缓缓打 开，露出一枚极细的威尔士金戒指，“钟晨楽，你愿意成为我的妻子吗？”  
冷白的月光和暖黄的烛光同时打在朴志晟和钟晨楽的脸上，钟晨楽盯着朴志晟漂亮得过分利害的眼睛，绽开了笑——“那快乐可以共享吗，我的先生。”钟晨楽温和的声音在朴志晟的耳朵里击打着耳膜，朴志晟手微微发抖地给钟晨楽的右手带上戒指，然后牵起她的手，在手背上珍重地吻了下去：  
“I will be faithful in love”  
我会忠贞于爱  
像慈悲之剑在右肩的骑士宣读着他的誓言，成为她永远的圣徒。  
  
20.（自行选择是否继续往下看，选择不看的，19章就是结局）  
  
广岛“地震”的余震直接隔着太平洋传到了上海，上海一瞬间兵荒马乱起来，外国人纷纷从这繁华的大上海往外撤，急吼吼的样子像是他们端着枪来的时候一样。  
虽然谁都没说，但连小豆子都知道，日本人要倒了。本来计划要坐船去伦敦的朴志晟几乎永久性地搁置了这个计划，钟晨楽知道，虽然朴志晟不在意钱财和权力，但是抛下父亲直接奔向大洋彼岸是做不了的。而现在上海滩除了朴志晟，剩下还在上海犒着的，都不过是舍弃不下独有的特权罢了。  
钟晨楽捂着耳机听着滴滴答答的金属击打声，然后看着解密以后的纸绷紧了呼吸。  
  
这个苦夏悲秋异常的多水，巷子的阴暗角落就没干过，灰灰的青石板路上慢慢长出来一大片青苔。今天又是雨，下得异常的大，雨滴直直地撞在地上，摔得粉碎。“对面的菜馆关了。”钟晨楽给朴志晟端了杯热茶，然后靠在门框上看烟雨朦胧的街。朴志晟感受到温热的液体从喉腔到胃里，顺着大开的门望过去，对面菜馆大门已经用链子锁上了。“可能害怕，跑了吧。”“那你呢？不害怕吗？”钟晨楽看到街上一个穿着灰衣服的妇女背着行李拉着孩子在雨中快步地走着，也是，老百姓会更害怕。“我忙到还没考虑怕不怕这件事呢，唉。”这房与房、宅与宅之间的勾心斗角被雨洗的亮堂，水珠连线着顺下来，钟晨楽站在外屋檐下闻着泥和雨混在一起的土腥气更是喘不过气来：“要不你也跑吧。”朴志晟正穿着外套，听到钟晨楽的话看过去只瞧得到背影：“怎么了？”朴志晟心想莫不是惊到了吧，走过去把钟晨楽抱在怀里，“不会有事的。”钟晨楽把脸埋在朴志晟怀里，声音从两人没有缝隙的交集处传来：“要是真有事发生呢？”“那我也不会丢下你一个人走的，骗你是小狗。”钟晨楽搂在朴志晟腰间的手越来越紧。  
  
“好了，外边冷，进屋吧。我最近忙，应该不会回来了。”朴志晟手里拿着油纸伞站在屋檐下，任由钟晨楽又给他搭了一件薄外套便撑起油纸伞走进雨中，走了两步回头看到钟晨楽还在，挥挥手告诉她回屋。  
钟晨楽看着朴志晟走在这条一个人也没有的街，只有一个撑着黄色的油纸伞的高大背影，朴志晟最近瘦了很多，但肩膀还是很宽厚，所以肩上落了两滴伞上滑落的雨。  
眼见着身后的街道在水雾中即将消失，朴志晟突然听到钟晨楽大声喊道：“朴志晟！”，一回头就看见钟晨楽冒着雨奔跑。雨打在钟晨楽脸上、头发上，眼前也都是雨水，她冲着那个模糊的影子跑过去，刚站到朴志晟面前，朴志晟：“你……”“我爱你。”钟晨楽说完拉着朴志晟的领带就吻了下去，朴志晟的话被堵在了嘴里，钟晨楽热情得吻着，朴志晟也迷迷糊糊得带进了这个旖旎梦幻的世界，油纸伞顺着朴志晟弯腰的弧度也弯了下去，雨水打在了朴志晟露在外面的衣服上，大量的雨水顺着油纸伞的坡度向地上流去。  
朴志晟意犹未尽的结束这个吻，刚想问钟晨楽怎么了，结果钟晨楽拉出一个微笑：“一路顺风。”，然后扭头就走，留朴志晟一个站在那里。  
钟晨楽知道朴志晟一定在背后盯着自己，使劲得咬着嘴唇，眼泪簌簌地往下落，和脸上的雨水混在一起，低头跑回屋子把门“哐”关上，然后瞬间浑身失去气力瘫坐在地上。  
钟晨楽的门窗关的没有一点缝隙，屋子透不得一点亮；乌云也把天空关得严丝合缝，整个上海滩透不出一点光。  
21.  
果然一切都在向钟晨楽的预想发展没过几天，日本天皇发布诏书宣布无条件投降，世界人民开始欢呼帝国主义者的失败，汪政府一瞬间化为灰烬，往日里躺在公馆里面醉生梦死的人现在如败家之犬一样紧急买了船票离开这个马上颠覆的上海滩。  
李马克坐在办公室里，整个97处几乎都没人了，长长的走廊里空空荡荡，地上散乱落着一堆东西，这寂寥和楼外高昂的口号声形成了个怪异的多维空间。张警卫官跑进来：“处长，快走吧！那些学生要冲上来了！”李马克端正地坐在椅子上，对张警卫官摆摆手：“你走吧，不用管我。”“处长！”“这是命令！”张警卫官看着绷直了身子的李马克，酸涩绕着眼眶兜了一圈，用力地挺直了腰背，手利落地抬起来行了个军礼：“是！”闭着眼睛听见张警卫官的脚步声也消失在外头的长廊里，这只剩李马克一个人了。  
李马克从衣服口袋里拿出烟盒，抽出根放在嘴边，翻遍身上也没寻见火柴，找了几个柜子也没见得，手上刚想用劲把烟撅折，突然想到角落里不常用的柜子，鬼使神差地走过去，拉开了柜门，一支干瘪了的——也不能说是干瘪，是枯死的玫瑰躺在一堆杂物里。  
手一碰，枯干的花瓣和花杆之间脆弱的联系瞬间瓦解，李马克将花瓣拣出来放在手上，仿佛久远的记忆在血液里重新流动起来。  
  
李海灿说这花要选一朵，这世界上最爱的那一朵，李马克现在终于懂了，花之所以蹴就在一起是每一朵都没有意味，只能一大簇拥挤着显得繁荣些。而选一朵，便要选这世间我走过千山万水见过的所有中最爱的一朵，带着所有日月理想和真诚爱意送给你，是我全世界的重量。李马克一辈子送过无数个女人玫瑰花，但只是一种手段，得到了大抵也都会忘记了这些个女子的名字和故事，只有这朵是他这辈子收到的唯一一朵花，它就这么死在柜子里，带着全世界的重量。  
李马克自嘲的笑笑，想当年梨园听戏，李海灿说他是西楚霸王，他说李海灿是虞姬。没想到一语成谶，只不过李海灿没有虞姬的浓油重彩，李马克也没有霸王的豪情万丈，甚至这个故事也不够荡气回肠。就是一段各怀鬼胎的感情顺着盘恒纠错的上海滩猥琐生长，李马克和李海灿像闷湿地底的两根藤，互相紧紧缠绕着、汲取着对方的生命来完整自己。任谁看都是一段俗不可耐的故事，但李马克承认——这段俗气的话本里面，他爱了，他知道的也晚了。那晚李海灿说她不喜欢过万圣节，因为从来没有人敲过她的房门，傻傻得抱着装满糖果的碗等在门口，等来的是倍数的失望。没人喜欢你的糖果，也没人喜欢你，知道这一真相，泄愤地把糖果全吃光的时候，门被小心翼翼地敲了三下，门外说：“trick or treat？”，可没有糖果可以给出去了，于是呆滞地站在遍地狼藉的糖皮中不敢出声。门外的人等了许久失望地走开，才发现，最后一个打开门的机会已经没有了。  
何其悲哀又何其可恨  
李马克终于点着了那支烟，倚在窗台上把烟草的气息吸进肺里。窗户还开着，窗外有年岁的梧桐树生长出的支杆戳到了李马克的腰，回身把窗户关上，嘴里的烟只剩了个腚儿，李马克拿下来扔到满地的碎纸上。火慢慢抬起头来往旁边进攻，李马克又拿出一根烟顶着跳动的火苗点着。  
李马克把挂在左肩上的绶带整理到一个合适的弧度，紧了紧腰上的腰带，坐到这张熟悉的红木桌前，眯着眼睛看蹦得越来越开心的火苗。  
她骗人，谁说男人可以用一支烟的时间忘记一个女人，这已经是第二支了，我为什么还没有忘记你。  
一截阳光落在面前的红木板面上，融合在橙红的火焰里，李马克顺着光聚焦的地方望过去，正午了，连着数月委在上海的雨季停了。四周的温度开始升高，火吞噬着一切。李马克小心地把又黑又皱又干的玫瑰花瓣攥在手里。  
浓烟跑进身体里，意识朦胧中李马克看见阳光顺着窗外梧桐树的影子顽强地钻进来  
李马克知道，阳光照到大地上，上海亮堂了，中国变天了。  
  
22.  
  
小豆子脖子上扛着小小的女儿走在南京西路上，头上的大喇叭在喊着生产口号，还带着呲啦呲啦的电流音，路上的人大都被饿得脸上骨头突出来，瘦弱的身子撑着灰色的，蓝色的，黑色的衣服走着。身上的女儿小着声撒娇：“爹，我想吃糖人。”  
早已经成家的小豆子叹了口气看着四周秃秃的墙壁和破败的门楼：“爸爸给你做别的好不好？”肩头的小孩子听到便开始闹别扭起来，小豆子慌手忙脚地安慰女儿，不知不觉走到了熟悉的地方，不自觉地停下脚。这扇门看起来锁了好久，好像但凡风一吹都能掉层灰，想当年这里是多么热闹，门口的百合都是最新鲜的，还沾着水珠儿，屋子的女主人会摘下来一朵送给他，带着芳香的百合是他这一天的惊喜。  
小豆子就这么盯着这扇门，恍惚中好像门被推开，里面是馆着头发在柜台上招呼着小姐太太们的钟晨楽，身边站着穿着浅色西装的朴志晟在捣乱，钟晨楽便在柜台后面狠狠地伸出手拧了朴志晟一下，朴志晟便耍赖似的倒在钟晨楽身上。  
门口小时候的自己跑过去，小豆子扭过头去看，道上的黄包车拉着穿洋装的淑女跑过，道两边人来人往，穿着各色的旗袍和西装、长袍，对面菜馆的下一屉包子正好出炉，老板两手提着冒着热气的蒸笼出来放在门口的板架上，一回头看见顽皮孩童们已经伸手抓了一个，骂骂咧咧地操着扬州口音追过去。  
这上海滩好像一瞬间复活了，那梨园里台上的角儿《霸王别姬》唱了一半，台下的观众敞开白色的汗衫，扇着扇子，头跟着左摇右摆。二楼看台上坐着一男一女，男人身子撑着黑色的军装，深邃的眼眸望着旁边的女人，女人一身水红色的旗袍，冲着男人笑着，声音比台上的名旦的惊世唱词都要好听上半分。这在二楼的两人比台上的角儿更像是霸王和虞姬。  
  
“爹，你怎么了？”小豆子闺女的声音传过来，小豆子的意识一下子回笼，再看那扇门，还是破旧不堪，街上的人都穿着蓝灰色的夹袄呆头呆脑地走过去。  
“没事，咱们走吧，爹晚上领你玩跳房子好不好？”“好啊好啊！拉钩！”  
  
小豆子父女嘻嘻闹闹得走后，这里只能看见一块落了灰的牌子  
“南京西路108号”  
  
————————————番外  
东北 夜  
  
“营长，你老公在咱们部队吗？”小赵第一次上战场，心里慌的很，故意没话找话盯着钟晨楽握着枪的手上不起眼，但是很好看的金戒指问。钟晨楽趴在战壕里等待着一触即发的战役：“不在。”“我听团长说营长你原来在上海是干地下工作的，那是不是在那认识的啊？”“是。”小姑娘来了好奇心：“那被分到哪个军区去了？也在咱们关外吗？”钟晨楽心底一直被疯狂抑制的对朴志晟的思念被胡乱胡乱地扯开，摸着枪的手和枪管一样冰冷。“他走了。”  
小赵也不知道会聊到钟晨楽的伤心事，一时尴尬地不知道说什么，只是靠在沙包上不停地擦枪管。  
钟晨楽感到旁边人的窘迫，提前打破了沉默：“解放了以后想干些什么个营生？”小赵一听马上来劲儿了：“我想去上海香港那边看看，这些年就在长春府周围呆着，连北平都没去过一次，听做饭的老马说人家那上海啊、香港啊热闹着呢，到时候我就在那边找点活儿干。营长你呢？还留在咱们军区吗？”  
“我打算去英国看看。”小赵环顾周围一圈看没人往这边瞅，压低声音：“营长你怎么想的？到时候你可是大功臣，又是拿过国民党情报，又是上战场的，论功劳你可是头一批啊！这胜利了你走干嘛？多亏啊！”  
  
天边开始擦出一抹鱼肚白，对面树丛里开始发出窸窸窣窣的响动。钟晨楽把枪上了膛，眼睛瞄着即将到来的敌人，对旁边的小赵说：  
“我想去看看伦敦塔，听听威斯敏斯特钟的钟响，再在泰晤士河旁边找个小房子……”  
从古至今战争就是残酷的，它是每个人头上的达摩克利斯剑，闪着阴冷的光，人性一旦不平衡就会直直地冲下来劈碎每个人的头盖骨。为了保护岌岌可危的马鬃不被斩断，人性里的反抗和怯懦互相折磨、为自由的呐喊终将踏破黑暗，只可惜钟晨楽没等到胜利的那一天。  
  
小赵在废墟中找到钟晨楽时，钟晨楽的军装上血迹沾着战场上的沙子，揉搓成一团。小赵只能用手死命地按住往外喷射的血洞：“营长！钟姐！你别闭眼睛！”  
钟晨楽皱着眉头用尽全身的气力从胸前的口袋里拿出一张因为老翻看而有些褶皱的照片，颤抖着手递给小赵：“以后中国的光景好了，替我……替我去看看泰晤士河，告诉……威斯敏斯特塔，走得快些……别让……伦敦塔等太久……”  
小赵在离上海1941的四平一处最稀松平常的树林外，瘫坐在钟晨楽旁边攥着张沾满鲜血的照片哭得撕心裂肺。  
  
——————  
  
公元1949年，中华人民共和国成立。  
公元1966年，中国“无产阶级文化大革命”开始。  
公元1976年，十年动乱匆匆结束。  
公元1978年，邓小平召开第十一届三中全会，中国正式对外开放。  
  
1979年，撒切尔夫人走入议会大厅成为英国第一任女首相。  
  
赵华站在伦敦桥上，能感到整个伦敦都在为保守党执政再次充满了信心。身边的游客们戴着滑稽的、印着米字旗的礼帽靠在栏杆上照相，一批批游客说说笑笑地从赵华身边走过。  
只有一个坐着轮椅的老太太在隔的不远的地方一直坐着，头发花白，是亚洲人的模样，上身披着条做工讲究的中式刺绣披肩，像是在当年红极一时的电影明星在影像里的样子。手上攥着一条菩提根做成的佛珠，108颗珠子在苍老的手掌中间转动着。她好像是拼接在这幅画面上的一样，和后面的哥特式基督教堂格格不入。  
赵华看了一会儿便收回视线，从衣服口袋拿出那张褶皱的不象样子的黑白照片，照片里的男孩就站在这里，是笑得开心的模样。  
早已年过半百的赵华头发也花白了一半，再想起四五十年前的事好似恍如隔世，这照片里的男人到底是谁，和钟晨楽到底是什么关系，为什么钟晨楽到死都忘不，这些问题她一概都不知道答案，或许只有他们才知道世纪以前的上海滩发生了什么事，又有多少恩怨纠葛随着时间和人的消逝埋在了历史背后。  
夕阳的霞光连接着面前的泰晤士河，整个泰晤士河水面上荡漾着红色的波光。一阵风吹过来，赵华手中的照片一哆嗦，逃离了手掌，赵华连忙伸手去抓，但风已经盛着它飞向了更远的地方。赵华恍然若失地收回手，看着照片旋转着落入宁静的泰晤士河。  
教堂上的鸽子群猛的收到惊吓扑腾着翅膀飞下来，盘旋在赵华和老太太的头上，老太太闭着的双眼终于听到响动睁开，张开嘴好似梦游般呢喃了一句——“帝努？”  
两个不再年轻的东方人就这样久久得伫立在这个不属于他们的国家，不属于他们的时代。  
  
落入水里的黑白照片背后的墨迹被浸湿，变得渐渐模糊，依稀能看出一句话——  
“My love for you，like The Tower of London ,will never fall.”  
  
我对你的爱  
像伦敦塔一样，永远存在。


End file.
